Lost Wings
by XKiraraX
Summary: Shina is a girl who had lost everything. but she was also one of the few given a second chance at life.. AllenxOC LavixKanda


Shina was a girl who had lost everything. But she was also one of the few people who are given a second chance at life. AllenxOC; KandaxLavi

AN: wow, it's been a long time since I've posted a fanfic. Did you guys miss me? Haha. Well, I wrote this one over the summer while I was on vacation in Colorado. I just found it under my bed and decided to post it. :D

"Thank you so very much!" came small voice which was ringing with gratitude.

You're very welcome, miss" came her reply from another girl about her height, but noticeably older. Shina was her name- 16 years old, short maroon-colored hair, a pleasant smile on her face. Shina watched as the young girl who had spoken first bowed and ran off with a spirited look.

Shina clasped her hands behind her back and started walking back to where she and her friends were camping temporarily. Shina was a part of the Black Order, an organization who fought and saved Akuma, who were humans-turned-demon by the Earl and his clan on Noah. Shina and a few others from the Black Order had been sent on a mission to a town in England that was nicknamed "The Town of Endless Snow." She and her companions Allen Walker, Linali Li, Lavi, and Yu Kanda were exorcists. Their part in the Black Order was to save the Akuma. Each exorcist had Innocence that helped them to save the Akuma.

Her innocence took the form of wings that appeared when it was invoked. Her left eye also helped her as an exorcist. She had a scar trailing down from her left eye, across her neck, to the base of her right wing. She had gotten the scar from a strange Akuma that appeared before she had gone to the Black Order. This wound caused her right wing to glow and the old scar to open a bit when an Akuma was close. The stronger the Akuma, the fiercer the bleeding.

Shina snapped out of her thoughts as the approached their tent in the woods. Linali and Lavi were sitting and talking around their camp fire. Allen was approaching from the direction of the river, his hair wet. Shina guessed that he had been bathing. Kanda was no where to be seen, so Shina assumed he was in the tent, being the little anti-social guy that he was.

"Hi everyone," she said, sitting next to Linali next to the fire.

Allen sat down next to her and smiled. "Welcome back," he replied.

Both Linali and Lavi nodded towards her, giving her a warm smile. They all sat not speaking for a while, until Linali finally broke the long silence.

"Hey Shina, do you want to go wash off in the river before we go to bed? It's getting late already." She stood up.

"Sure," Shina replied as she stood up also. They walked over to the tent, got their backpacks, and walked down to the river.

Allen gave a small laugh as he watched the departing girls. "The water's really cold, you two!" he warned.

The two gave a small wave over their shoulder to let him know that they heard, and continued walking.

After walking a short distance, they reached the water. They went behind a clump of trees and undressed, wrapping towels around themselves as if they were going to a hot spring. They cast an uneasy glance around the clearing before the pair stepped into the cold water. They trusted Allen, Lavi, and Kanda not to peek, but they didn't know who else was in the forest.

As she turned around, Shina heard Linali stifle a gasp. Shina looked away awkwardly. She knew exactly what Linali had noticed.

"You've never seen it before?" Shina asked.

"N-no.. I heard about it from you, of course, but… I didn't know a scar could look like that! It's so deep…"

Shina shrugged and sank deeper into the water. "It's not that bad, really…"

Linali sighed. "I swear, you're just like Allen!"

Shina looked back at her, tilting her head a bit in confusion. "Really? How so?" she asked.

Linali threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Stubborn! You're both so stubborn, both trying to act so strong, like nothings the matter-" she cut off abruptly, looking upset when she noticed that Shina was checking her scar and not paying attention. "Shina! You-"

"Shh!" Shina hissed, cutting her off. "Look at my scar. It's bleeding, so theres an Akuma nearby! And it's getting closer." She stoop up a little too quickly. Feeling lightheaded from her loss of blood already, she swayed a bit on her feet.

What a terrible price for her abilities, she thought bitterly.


End file.
